


Before I Lose My Mind

by ermengarde



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Glam RPF, lambliff
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy can't get his laptop onto the hotel wi-fi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Lose My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Was posted as _Touch Screen_ to the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: Authors choice, authors choice, computer fail

Tommy was busy jabbing at his phone and swearing with frustration - how were you supposed to fucking _press the fucking button_ when it was all one flat screen and none of it was working? - when it started ringing. Just as well he had good reflexes, dropping the fucker would totally have invalidated the warranty.

"What?" It was late; he totally didn't want to get into a long conversation or whatever.

"Baby, is that how your mom taught you to answer the phone?" Adam was always way too fucking chirpy on the phone.

Tommy took a deep breath; Adam was usually better about giving him space, usually seemed to understand that sometimes Tommy needed Tommy time. "Adam..."

"Mmh, I like it when you get all growly and menacing." Adam was laughing. Fucker.

"Why'd you call, Adam? I coulda been asleep."

"Nope."

"What?" Tommy made a face. He was so not in the mood for smart-ass Adam. "I _wasn't_ , but I coul..."

"You were on Twitter Tommy Joe."

Tommy huffed out a disgruntled sigh.

"And I got, like, fourteen notifications from you all in a row. I _was_ asleep."

"I only sent _one_."

"Nuh-uh. Fourteen. Same thing over and over again. Your at replies are gonna be epic."

"Fucking phone."

Adam laughed again. "Did ya break your phone?"

"No." Tommy glared at the wall, hard enough that Adam should have felt it however many rooms away he was. "I'm talking to you on it."

"So you just broke Twitter then?"

"Fucking stupid flat no-buttons."

Adam was laughing so hard he was actually snorting. Dick.

"Shut up, Adam. You've Twitter failed before. Why'd you have me on notification anyways?"

It took Adam a moment to get his breathing back under control. "'Cause I like your emo lyric sessions."

"I hate you."

"You love me. Why aren't you on your laptop, anyway?"

"I can't get it onto the wi-fi."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah. I called the tech people, but it's a Mac so they don't have a fucking clue."

"You want to come and use mine?"

Tommy did, he really did, it wasn't like he had an addiction or anything, but his phone's screen was too small and some of the internet sites didn't work right, but it was late and..."You were asleep."

"Yeah, I'm awake now, though, and I kinda thought I might have a bath, so..."

"...So I could use your computer for about four hours while you're soaking and whatever." Tommy grinned.

"It takes work to look this good, bitch."

"Nah, it really doesn't, you're just some kind of mermaid hybrid thing."

Adam made a tutting noise. "You wanna use my laptop or..."

"Yes! Sorry! Yeah, I'll be up in a few."

"And then you can apologize to Twitter for breaking it."


End file.
